La tarde de las flores
by Natalie Longbottom
Summary: —Sí, Amatista. Pero una cosa es que la veamos desde la zona de espectadores ¡y otra distinta es que mi hermana mayor participe! —No termina de entrarme en la cabeza que mi hermana ya participe en la Tarde de las flores. Este fic participa en el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena.


**La tarde de las flores**

 **Disclamier** : mi nombre no es Suzanne, ni mi apellido Collins. Así que Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos, todo aquello es propiedad de sus dueños y este fic no se utiliza con fines de plagio o lucro.

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el "Minireto de Septiembre" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"**

La diosa que he escogido para escribir sobre ella es Xochiquetzal.

* * *

Mi hermana luce bellísima en su vestido violeta. Probablemente el mío algún día será muy brillante, de piedras preciosas.

—¿No tienes miedo? —Le pregunto.

—¿Por qué habría que tener miedo, Glimmer? —Me responde—. Has visto esta ceremonia cada año ¡es hermosa!

—Sí, Amatista. Pero una cosa es que la veamos desde la zona de espectadores ¡y otra distinta es que mi hermana mayor participe! —No termina de entrarme en la cabeza que mi hermana ya participe en la Tarde de las flores.

—Soy la que debería estar nerviosa Glimmer. —me responde mi hermana muy tranquila—. Además, mírate. La diosa Xochiquetzal te ha colmado de dones: eres bella, grácil y muy carismática. Después de todo, ella...

—...Es la diosa de la belleza, las flores, el amor, el placer amoroso, y las artes. Es una de las diosas relacionadas con la fertilidad de la naturaleza y la belleza: Xochiquétzal, "flor preciosa".Ya lo sé —respondo, recitando las palabras—. ¡Y no me cambies de tema! Estábamos hablando de ti y la Ceremonia.

—"Estábamos".

—Chicas ¿piensan estar listas en algún momento de los próximos cien años? —Pregunta mi madre entrabdo en la habitación—. Luces hermosa, Amatista. ¡No puedo creer que mi pequeña niña ya sea mayor! ¡Qué rápido pasan veintiún años! ¡Y tú también haras eso algun día, Glimmer! Seis años pasarán volando hija, ya verás.

—Estoy lista —dice mi hermana mirándose por enésima vez en el espejo. Yo llevo horas lista, por algo estoy en la habitación de mi hermana. Nunca sería capaz de arruinarle este momento.

Salimos a la plaza central del Distrito, la misma donde en su momento se celebra la cosecha. Pero en estos momentos la gente no esta preocupada por algo así, después de todo hoy es un día de fiesta mucho más alegre.

Mi hermana pasa sin problemas entre la gente, que se aparta al verla. Avanza hasta el lugar donde están las otras chicas de su edad, las demás que participarán en la ceremonia, y le ponen flores violetas entre el cabello castaño. Reconozco a varias de las chicas que están ahí como amigas de mi hermana y a otras tantas por las miradas de envidia que me lanzan. Digo, después de todo mi hermana lo dijo: yo soy bella y grácil, y ellas no. Todo gracias a la hermosísima diosa Xochi. No es mi culpa que la diosa no las quiera como a mí.

—Bienvenidos, bienvenidos todos a esta ceremonia tan especial para nuestro Distrito —habla la esposa del alcalde, poniéndose en una tarima que han construido —. Las señoritas que en algún momento fueron nuestras niñas pequeñas, ya tienen hoy veintiún años, lo que significa que deberemos consagrarlas a la diosa Xoquétzal. Plumas, margaritas y pequeños azulejos con su imagen eran la mejor ofrenda para ella.

Las flores y las plumas descansan ya a algunos metros de la tarima en el suelo de concreto, listas para ser quemadas y que de esa manera se eleven al séptimo cielo, para que las reciba nuestra diosa.

—...Es por eso que las chicas que hoy ven aquí, pasarán a ser consagradas a la diosa Xochiquétzal —habla la señora. No puedo evitar distraerme y ver a mi hermana: parece tan emocionada— ¡Que la música suene!

Y la música empieza. Las chicas bailan alrededor de la fogata en la que se ha convertido nuestra pila de ofrendas. Sonrío al pensar que mi hermana ya no es sólo mi amiga, sino amiga también de la diosa Xochiquetzal, y que ella la cuidará pase lo que pase. Tenía razón, es muy diferente que tu hermana participe: lo hace más hermoso.

* * *

 **Creo que terminaron siendo 597 palabras. Casi sobre el borde.**

En fin, tardé más recortando la historia que haciéndola, pero al final quedó bien (creo). La idea era que hiciéramos al distrito creyente en algún dios, y yo la escogí a ella y escribí sobre una aparente fiesta en su honor. Seee, o al menos eso suponía que era, jaja.

¡Suerte!


End file.
